Wolfgang von Strucker (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Baron Wolfgang von Strucker appears in the mid-credits of Captain America: The Winter Soldier as a minor antagonist and is the fourth antagonist of the upcoming superhero movie Avengers: Age of Ultron ''(2015). He is portrayed by Thomas Kretschmann who also played Professor Z from ''Cars 2 (2011). History ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Strucker appears in the film at the end credits as a minor antagonist. He compliments that HYDRA is growing stronger and is revealed to have possession of the staff used by Loki from the events of The Avengers. He also reveals two twins as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, whom he thinks will be of use to him. Strucker's scene in the film is said to be a set up for 2015's The Avengers Age of Ultron. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Strucker will return in the film as the secondary antagonist. He is the current leader of HYDRA and its possible that he'll team up with Ultron to destroy the Avengers. Trivia *As aforementioned, Baron Strucker is portrayed by Thomas Kretschmann, who is known for his role as Hermann Fegelein in Downfall. * Baron Strucker is similar to Professor Z: Besides the voice actor reference, they both wear monocles, they are leaders of a faction, and they are the secondary antagonists in their respective films. *A different Baron Wolfgang von Strucker voiced by Kai Wulff appears in the video game Captain America: Super Soldier. This version of the character was born into Prussian nobility with familial association to the secret society known as Hydra. Ambitious, arrogant and harboring a particular distaste for the lower-class, Strucker quickly rose through Hydra, becoming proficient in both combat and tactics. Intercepted documents suggest he is pursuing development of advanced weaponry known as the "Satan Claw" for personal use. During World War II, in the mountains of Bavaria, Captain America encountered him in a tower where a radio dish controlling a powerful cannon is located. Captain America engaged Strucker in combat and, after a deadly battle, managed to defeat him. However the cannon lost control after the radio dish was destroyed and shot down the aircraft transporting the Howling Commandos. After they bailed out the plan, the cannon headed straight for the tower Strucker and Cap were in. Strucker, in a last ditch attempt to take down Cap, charged at him, sending both Cap and Strucker flying off as the plane destroyed their battleground. As Captain America and Baron Strucker free-fell off the tower, Baron Struck managed to knock out Captain America, and he was last seen laying on the ground unconscious. Later, one of the Hydra personnel said that his recovery would take months. As of the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, this version of Baron von Strucker is no longer considered canonical. Gallery Category:Marvel Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Male Villains Category:Nazis Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Gaolers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Military Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Terrorists Category:War Criminals Category:Betrayed villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Spoilers